Intent (SVU)
Summary The cops get tangled in an elaborate online hoax that leads to the rape of a popular social media star. Meanwhile, Benson sets firm ground rules with Sheila. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Brooke Shields as Sheila Porter * Ryan Buggle as Noah Porter-Benson Guest cast * Steve Howey as Andy McPherson * Gage Golightly as Katy Miller * James Monroe Iglehart as Shawn Tompkins * Tenea Intriago as Heather Parcell * Nick Sullivan as Deputy Sheriff Chuck Howley * Glenn Fleshler as Counselor Phillip Atshuler * Ben Roberts as Buck * Barbara Kingsley as June Parcell * Gillian Glasco as Officer Stevens * Valerie Kingston as Judge Martha Whitman * Anthoula Katsimatides as Meryl Smith * Ava DeMary as Debbie * Violet Knobel as Amy * Melody Bates as Waitress * Erik Martin as Marv * Jenny Hickman as Missy * Christopher Tighe as Man * Lailee Clemons as Foreperson * Phoebe Amirault as Shopper (uncredited) References references Quotes :Rollins: Carisi You know I'm human, right? And human people have sex. Sometimes with people they love and sometimes with people they don't even know. ---- :Barba: The Internet has made the world a smaller place, but some people still get lost in it. ---- :Carisi: Well, if it's the same Katy Miller, then she's a social media celebrity; Instagram, YouTube, Snap. She's got a couple of hundred thousand followers. :Fin: Thank you, Kim Kardashian. :Carisi: Yeah, sure, make mock, but these influencers are the voice of Gen Z. :Fin: And they're getting rich doing it. Don't people know porn's free these days? ---- :Olivia: Heather She instigated a rape, Rafael. :Barba: Out of boredom. She had no motive. :Olivia: How is stupidity a defense? ---- :Heather Parcell: Katy Miller It's not fair! She gets paid to take a shower and I have to change Mama's poop bag? She deserves what she got! It's not fair. ---- Background Information and Notes * This episode is based on the hoax involving basketball player . Andersen had been catfished, by a Canadian woman named Shelly Chartier, into believing that he was having a relationship with a teenager named Paris Dylan. The real Dylan was also being catfished by Chartier into believing she was in a relationship with Andersen. After the two had consensual sex, Chartier blackmailed Andersen while posing as Dunn's mother, and informed him that she was going to report him for distributing child pornography, since Dunn had exchanged graphic pictures of herself with who she believed was Andersen. Authorities later stormed Andersen's house and arrested him on possession of child pornography. However, they eventually discovered that it was actually Chartier who had the photos and distributed them online. Chartier was later arrested by Canadian officials and served a prison term. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes